Conventional boat covers, including those that are custom made, must be manually taken completely off, placed on the dock or ground nearby, and thereafter put back each time a boat is used, which is extremely time consuming and tedious. In addition, placing the cover on the dock or ground while the boat is being used can result in the cover collecting dirt and other debris, which can be deposited on and into the boat when the cover is put back on after use.
In the past, others have tried to make covering and uncovering a boat faster and more convenient by mounting the cover to overhead structure typically used to support a roof of a dock. An example of such a boat cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,105. In other known boat cover arrangements, the cover is vertically movable by a user from a position where it covers the boat to another position where the boat is uncovered enabling it to be used. Examples of such boat covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,019,212; 5,086,799 and 5,709,501.
One known boat cover arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,976 employs a boat cover that is horizontally movable along a track attached to beams that support a roof of a dock between a covered position where the cover overlies a boat in the water underlying the roof and an uncovered position where the cover is moved away from the boat uncovering the boat enabling the boat to be used. There is a zipper assembly that enables the rear edges of the panels that make up the cover to be joined together along the back of the boat. While this boat cover arrangement has enjoyed considerable commercial success, improvements nonetheless remain desirable.
For example, when in the covered position, the boat cover loosely hangs downwardly over the boat enabling bugs, pollen and other matter to get between the boat hull and the cover. Relative movement between the boat and cover due to wave and wind action can mash and grind this material such that it coats the hull, defeating the very purpose the cover is supposed to fulfill. In addition to requiring more frequent cleaning of the outer surface of the boat hull in areas typically covered by the cover, this relative movement can accelerate wear and tear on the cover, necessitating more frequent and costly replacement.
As a result, improvements to this boat cover arrangement are desired that overcomes these disadvantages. In addition, it is desired to provide a cover that is more versatile and convenient to use.